


[Haikyuu!! Tribe AU] Lost Children are Found

by Tdgarts



Series: Haikyuu!! Tribe AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, M/M, beginning of anthology, read alone or read with the anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: The Karasuno crow tribe was flying back to their nest when a nasty storm separates three of the crow children from the murder. After the storm, the children are found by their new adopted parents.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga, kuroken, levyaku
Series: Haikyuu!! Tribe AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	[Haikyuu!! Tribe AU] Lost Children are Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long one to write. But my boyfriend saved the day again with typing it down while I wrote it on paper.   
It was about time I wrote the first part of the anthology. It was fun to make the scenarios of the crows being found.  
I hope you like it!

"Do we have everyone?" Daichi asks Asahi as he scans the tribe. 

"Everyone seems to be here. Four children, four adults, and two parents. Everyone is here" Asahi finished counting the group. Tanaka and Noya were pumped up and ready to fly, Ennoshita grabbing their feathers to keep them grounded. 

"I feel like I should hold Kageyama and Hinata instead of them flying by themselves," Suga mentions to Daichi while looking at the sky that was getting dark clouds as time passed. 

Tanaka lifts up Kageyama and Noya held up Hinata on his shoulders, "you should stop babying them, Suga! They flew just fine on the way here!" Noya flies around with Hinata on his back. Ennoshita flies up to grab Hinata from Noya and bonks him on the head, causing the fellow crow to thump to the ground. 

“He’s not our little baby crow anymore. I know he’s had problems in the past and you're a worried mama crow. But he can fly by himself now” Daichi kisses Suga’s hands.

“Ever since Kageyama was born he’s become a lot more competitive, especially between the two” Ennoshita chuckles, holding Tanaka’s and Noya’s dead bodies.

Hinata floats up and circles around Tsukki’s head. Kageyama tries his best to catch Hinata. He jumps up and tackles Hinata, both of them crashing into Tsukki. All three lay on the ground.

“Tsukki!!! Tsukki, are you ok?!” Yamaguchi squeaks as he helps his older brother up.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Tsukki pushes off his brothers, then gets up with Yams help.

“Kids! Stop fooling around! We are heading home now!” Suga calls to them. Suga and Daichi spread their wings to fly back home.

“Coming, mama!” All four call in unison to Suga. Hinata and Kageyama fly over, both fighting with each other to get their first.

“Carry me, mama!” Hinata flaps his wings while holding up his arms to his mother. 

Kageyama pushes Hinata away, “No carry me mama.”

“Can you two stop whining for once?” Tsukki grumbles.

“Stay strong, Tsukki” Yams encourages.

Suga takes a deep breath and kneels to be face to face with his two youngest, “You two are going to fly on your own. Like you did this morning.” Suga looks at his disappointed children, he looks at Daichi, “At least let me hold their hands!”

Daichi chuckles, “No. Now let’s go. Everyone will keep an eye on them.” With that, the crow family spread their wings and flew off into the sky. The sound of thunder and flashes of lighting shining in the distance began to head their way.

The tribe flew in their normal formation, Suga checked back to see how Hinata and Kageyama were doing. Light droplets started to fall from the clouds, not soon after did it become a big storm. The lightning flash in the sky with thunder following not long after.

A particular string of lightning struck a little too close to the tribe of crows.

It made Daichi uneasy. He noticed the same uneasy feeling on Suga and especially on Asahi’s face.

“I think we should continue on foot until the storm clears up” Daichi suggests.

“I’m not saying no.” Suga started

“Ah! Stop it!” Kageyama yelled from behind them.

“I didn’t even touch you! Woah!” Hinata retorts. The wind swung the young crow into his brother again. 

“Ow! I said stop it!” Kageyama gave Hinata a big push, almost bumping into Tsukki and Yams.

“Stop messing around bird brains!” Tsukki grumbles.

“That was the wind this time!” Hinata snaps back.

“You’re just saying that because you can’t fly!” Kageyama laughs.

“You’re the baby! You can’t fly any better, you baby!” Hinata points at Kageyama while he chirps like a baby bird.

“You little-!” Kageyama rushes over to grab Hinata’s robes. The two wrestle in the air. Tsukki and Yams try to fly away from the two.

“Oi! What is going on back there!?” Suga calls. A sudden gust of wind threw the Tribe off, no one expected a strike of lightning to hit them so closely. 

“AH! Mama!” Suga faintly heard before the voice of his children vanished. Daichi helped Suga steady himself before they landed under some safe trees.

“Where’s Kageyama and Hinata?” Suga searched wherever he could.

“M-Mama…” A soft voice sniffed from a bush. Asahi helped up the freckled face crow.

“Yamaguchi, you’re ok! Where are your brothers?” Suga ́hugged Yams, he checked for any injuries.

“I-I don’t know… They were gone after the lightning stuck” Yamaguchi was noticeably distressed from the commotion. 

Tanaka and Noya return from their quick search, “Can’t find any trace of where they might have gone”.

“We can’t continue with this bad of a storm. I don’t want any flight from anyone until this weather passes over.” The adults agree to keep everyone on the ground.

“We need to find the kids! We can’t just sit here! Daichi we need to keep looking!” Suga hollered in a frenzy, he grabbed Daichis cloak. Daichi took Suag’s hands and kisses his mate’s fingers.

“We’re going to look. But I want you and Yamaguchi back at the nest where you two will be safe. Everyone else will continue to search for Tsukki, Hinata and Kageyama.” Daichi reassures Suga.

Noya and Asahi went one direction on foot to find the boys while Ennoshita and Tanaka went the other way to search for any sign of the three baby crows. Daichi took Suga and Yamaguchi to the direction of the nest. Suga held Yamaguchi’s hand so nothing would happen to him too.

.

.

.

A herd of deer grazed on the grass of the forest. The rustle from the tall trees altered, a white and grey winged man dived down onto the Buck of the herd. 

“I got him!” Bokuto cheers, he digs the metal claws on his feet into the hide of the buck, who struggled under him.

His mate landed soundlessly onto the grass, Akashi grabbed his small dagger from his robe. He stepped up to the animal on the ground, ready to slash it’s throat, but a flash of lightning startled all three of them.

“Hey! Akaashi it’s getting away!” Bokuto tried to chase after the buck, but it was too fast even for him.

Akaashi didn’t bother trying to keep up with his mate. He landed where he last saw Bokuto chase the buck. He hides under a tree to keep dry from the rain, “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi’s eyesight was sharp, how could he lose Bokuto in 10 seconds.

He didn't expect Bokuto to emerge from the river with an orange hair child. “Akaashi!! I found some kid in the river!” Bokuto calls out to him, as he walks back to shore.

“Oh my gods, that’s a child!” Akaashi rushes over to take the crow from Bokuto. He feels fro a pulse and sighs in relief when the crow child is alive. Akaashi picks up the boy and the two owls take shelter under the trees. 

The young boy cough up the small amount that was in his lungs. The boy slowly opens his eyes to find two unfamiliar faces staring back at him.

“He lives!” Bokuto cheers, he shakes Akaashi in complete excitement.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san. You might scare the boy.” Akaashi gently clams down Bokuto.

Hinata stared at the couple, he crawled away a bit. He glanced around to his tribe. Tears formed in his eyes when there was no sign of his mama or papa.

“Mamaaa!” Hinata cried, he fluffed up his wing feathers. He wouldn’t be able to fly very well with his wet and heavy wings.

Hinata felt the familiar warmth and comfort of a wing cover his cold body. He was so upset about separating from his family that he didn’t even notice how cold he was.

Hinata grabbed the soft owl feathers. They were just as soft as his mother’s silver crow feathers. He looked up at the tired eyes, they had an aura of comfort, that Hinata usually sees from his own mother’s eyes.

Akaashi ran a gentle hand in Hinata’s bright hair. It was still wet from him being in the river, Akaashi picked up Hinata, he had his fur and long thick robes envelope the child so he could warm up.

“Let’s go find a place to stay. He’s cold as ice.” Akaashi suggests to Bokuto.

Bokuto smiles at Akaashi, he hasn’t seen Akaashi this happy in a long time. Bokuto snags a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek, making his mate to blush. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“You’re embarrassing...” Akaashi mumbles before taking off to find a place to sleep. The sun coming up from behind the trees, meaning the owls are ready to sleep.

Little Hinata holds onto Akaashi’s soft robes. He was already asleep from exhaustion when the owls left. Bokuto watches Akaashi as he holds the baby crow. He never thought he would get to see Akaashi so happy again holding a child in his arms once again.

.

.

.

The early morning shore through the human village buildings. Many shopkeepers and farmers already up and ready for the day. Some chefs and bakers called out to the people about their delicious food. Some attaining a customer or two.

One of the villagers expected the giant wolf-beast, Iwaizumi, to walk through with King Oikawa in the saddle on the beast’s back. The people walking by would stop to greet their King. A few would come over to try to sell Oikawa their best goods, whether it be food, a garment, or the finest crops.

“Your majesty, my family farm had a great harvest of our wheat. Please come in and I’ll make some bread. On the house of course!” The village baker woman tells Oikawa.

Oikawa thinks about it while on Iwaizumi’s back”still, I want the sweetest bread you can make!” He hands the woman six gold coins. “No need for it to be on the house. I’m paying for two,” Oikawa winks at the woman making her cheeks flush red.

“Thank you, your majesty! I’ll start it right away!” The woman scurries into her store. Oikawa. Smiles and has Iwaizumi continue on.

“You’re going to gain weight if you eat two sweet breads. You can only have a slice.” Iwaizumi says while he walks through the crowd. “We don’t need a fat gluttonous king like the neighbor kingdoms.”

“Mean Iwa-chan! I was going to share a tiny bit!” Oikawa’s huffs in defense, “I won’t give it to you now.”

“I don’t want any. You know I don’t eat plants.” Iwaizumi made sure, to show off his sharp canine teeth when he spoke.

Suddenly the beast stops and listens.

“What is it Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, he glances at the busy streets when he saw what Iwaizumi was on high alert for.

The Monkey tribe Johzenji was causing havoc in Oikawa’s Kingdom again. Though this time, they seemed to be chasing something. A little black winged boy did his best to fly away from the crazy monkey tribe. But he also had to dodge the swipes and attacks from the scared or angry villagers.

“Go, Hajime!” Oikawa commanded, giving Iwaizumi a kick like you would do on a horse.

Iwaizumi was surprised to hear his given name and not the usual pet name. Which means Oikawa was being serious. He instantly went into a sprint, making a mental note to scald Oikawa for kicking him like a steed.

The rambunctious monkeys jumped on top of a vendor's table, the fruits being crushed by the animal feet. Takeharu and Kazuma sneakily grab a few fruits but the large jaws of Iwaizumi spooked the into dropping them.

“Wolf-Beast!” They scream and scatter like roaches. Climbing the building and jumping to the trees.

Terushima dropped the winged boy and retreated with his tribe, into the forest. “You humans are never any fun!” He sticks out his tongue at Iwaizumi and Oikawa before he swings away on the branches.

Iwaizumi snorts at them while Oikawa jumps down from his back. Oikawa spots a black feather next to the fruit table. He sports another one, when he grabs to pick it up he hears an “ow!” and the feather disappears into the darkness.

“Huh?” Oikawa looks under the table to find the little crow child. “So they were chasing you!” The child tucks away further from Oikawa, he had his wings wrapped around his body. 

Iwaizumi lowers his beast head to look at the child too. “Don’t try to grab him. He’s scared to the bone.” He says to Oikawa, who raises his head.

“Then what should I do?” Oikawa squats to get a better look at the little crow. “He must’ve lost his tribe. What should we do?”

Iwaizumi stared at the boy, analyzing what he should do. He noticed the crow child flinched away from him when the beast attempt to move any closer. It was natural instinct from a member of an animal tribe. Iwaizumi was a Wolf-Beast, an apex predator of the forest… At least before their numbers began to dwindle.

“He’s scared of the big bad wolf Iwaizumi.” Oikawa laughs. Iwaizumi scowls before he shapeshifts into his human form. His pointed ears and face morphings indicating he was a wild animal.

Iwaizumi crouches down again, he smiles at the crow child, who has relaxed exceptionally after he changed forms. Iwaizumi carefully reaches his hand out to him. “Hello there. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m the guardian of this land. I won’t hurt you, I’ll protect you like I do with my king.” 

The little boy looks at Iwaizumi then his gloved hand extended to him. He fluffs up his wings and grabs Iwaizumi’s hand while he crawls out from under the table. Iwaizumi naturally lifted him like a parent to their child.

Oikawa huffed in frustration. He, a Human, wasn’t able to ease the child out from hiding. But Iwaizumi a Wolf-Beast, was able to put the child at ease?

“No fair…” Oikawa sulked, crossing his arms with his cheeks puffed into a pout.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his sulky boyfriend. He pets the soft dark wings from the crow, “What’s your name young one?” 

Kageyama stared at Oikawa with big eyes, but looked up at Iwaizumi. “Uh… Kageyama.” He blinks.

Oikawa grins and makes eye level with Kageyama. He speaks in his normal friendly tone, “Did you lose your family, Kageyama?"

Kageyama looks at Oikawa and nods. His wings visibly relax around them, then snuggles with Iwaizumi. He was not only relaxed, but also very tired from being separated and chased by the monkey tribe. He could finally rest from a scary day.

“Iwa-chan! We need to go get the bread from the pretty lady!” Oikawa remembers. He tums to sprint back to the baker shop except Iwaizumi stepped on Oikawa’s robe, causing him to trip on his face. “OW!”

“Don’t run off like that. Someone could try to kill you if you get too far from me.”

Oikawa stands and grabs Iwaizumi’s arm, Iwaizumi holding Kageyama with his other arm. “You wouldn’t be far behind anyways. We promised to never separate ever again.”

Iwaizumi feels a pain in his heart when he hears that. He ruffles Oikawa’s chestnut hair. “I know. I remember.”

The two walk together back to the baker's shop. Iwaizumi sends out a search team to look for Kageyama’s tribe so he can be returned back home. He would convince Oikawa for them to keep Kageyama with them in the castle until the tribe is found.

.

.

.

The leftover rain sparkled on top of the leaves on the forest floor. The large panther and his mate strolled on their path for their early morning walk.

The panther sniffs the fresh air. The calming scent made him remember why storms can be nice. The little calico lazed on top of his back, he was too tired to try walking. The cat nestled comfortably on his mate’s back.

“It’s a beautiful morning.” Kuroo noticed two old trees had been derooted from the storm earlier that night. He hops on top of the tree trunks to get back to the trail. “I’m gonna have to get Lev and Taketora later so we can move these. They’d be great for firewood.” Kuroo jumps down from the fallen Trees. The smell of blood suddenly hit Kuroo’s nose. It wasn’t any of his tribe’s blood, but it was an injured animal, maybe even dinner.

Kuroo lept into a sprint, following the scent. But Kuroo was stopped when the albino Lion, Lev collided with him. The bigger cat didn’t even flinch at the collusion except Kuroo, who felt like his head was going to explode with pain any moment.

“Ow! Lev! What are you doing?” Kruoo snarled at Lev. He shifts into his human form, the Lion doing the same. He now towered over Kuroo with his 6’5ft (196cm) height. He wasn’t a little cub anymore.

“Kuroo-san! I smelled blood and was going to kill the animal for us to eat!” lev swayed back and forth in his excitement. He felt a hard kick hit his bum, “Ow!” He turns around to see his mate with a not so happy look.

“What have I told you about running off like that? I can’t keep up with your speed.” Yaku scolds Lev, he moves to the scent and finds a young crow in a tree. He wasn’t looking too good, Yaku waves over Lev and Kuroo, “It’s just a child. Big cats, get over here and grab him. Be careful though. I don’t know how hurt he is.”

Kuroo and Lev get to work and grab the blonde boy. He was bleeding from the head, his arm was broken along with his right wing. 

“Can we eat him?” Lev asks out.

Everyone glared at Lev. Kuroo smirks and shrugs, “I mean, we can if he’s dead.”

Yaku and Kenma smuck Kuroo. “He’s not dead. He does need medical attention right away.” Yaku says.

“I was kidding. I’m kidding” Kuroo carefully takes the crow boy into his arms. Kenma shifts into his cat form and hops onto Kuroo’s shoulders. He stares at the crow boy, almost like he was analyzing him. 

Lev shifts into his Lion form, Yaku changes to his munchkin cat self. Kuroo and Yaku hop onto Lev’s back, Kuroo takes extra care to hold the crow gently so he doesn’t break even more.

The large Lion carries all four on his back to return back to their home. Lev is quick, but gentle as he runs. The crow being a surprise addition to their feline tribe.

“Tell the others they are not to hurt the child when we return. He’s not a meal.” Kuroo demands his tribe mates.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to write in the comments what you'd like to see more of! I enjoy all the feedback and the support! <3


End file.
